Electronic devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, location based devices, digital cameras, music players, computers, or transportation, have become an integral part of many daily activities. Key components of these electronic devices are integrated circuit devices. These tiny integrated circuits must perform during daily activities including a wide variety of environmental conditions as well as potentially damaging forces. Many and varied types of packaging, intended for protection, interconnection or mounting, have been developed for integrated circuit devices.
Wafer manufacturing strives to reduce transistor or capacitor feature size in order to increase circuit density and enhance functionality of these integrated circuits. Reduced feature size has been quite successful in improving electronic systems, and continuous development is expected in the future. However, significant obstacles to further reduction in feature size are being encountered. These obstacles include defect density control, optical system resolution limits, and availability of processing material and equipment. Attention has therefore increasingly shifted to semiconductor packaging as a means to fulfill the relentless demands for cost reduction.
One proven way to reduce cost is to use mature package technologies with existing manufacturing methods and equipments. Paradoxically, the reuse of existing manufacturing processes does not typically result in the reduction of package dimensions.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit packaging system including lower cost, smaller size, and more functionality. In view of the ever-increasing need to improve integration and cost reduction, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.